Lonelywatch
by ihascake55
Summary: So, I met this British chick, calls herself Tracer, and... ah, just read the story. You'll figure it out.
1. 03-28-2058

**_Creating new Journal entry..._**

 ** _Created._**

 ** _Initiating voice recording systems..._**

 ** _Done._**

 ** _Speak anytime._**

Alright... where to begin? *Sigh* I guess the beginning would be good, eh? So, I just got assigned to this little research base in the middle of Alaska, nothing big really. The scientists say they're researching time travel, but I doubt it. Probably just a story to keep me alert out in the cold. Something about a... slipstream? I dunno. Sounds stupid, right? Wait, who am I supposed to be talking to?

 _Try your girlfriend! *Various laughter*_

Yeah yeah, screw you too Boris. *Sigh* That was my annoying co-conspirator, Boris Tremlowe. He's the most Chinese man you'll meet.

 _Hell yeah I am!_

My point exactly. Anyways, turns out there's this cute hottie on the base, only 19 years old, nice butt. It's the accent that melts me, however. Always had a thing for British girls...

 _You're a goddamn pimp! What is this, Open Season?_

Hey, you know me and Alex aren't a thing anymore! Now shut-up, and go back to your goddamn rice!

 _*Various laughter, inaudible words*_

So yeah. Her name's Lena Oxton, a.k.a. "Tracer". No idea why the hell she's called that, though. Then again, I suppose my nickname was CoCo. Yes, cheesy, I know.

 _Mine was Kinky, alright? So shut-up about your nickname and continue the story! *Laughter*_

Fair enough. That was Brian Kink, a.k.a. "Kinky". He's not as annoying as Boris, but he's still pretty high on the annoyance chart.

 _Continue!_

Alright alright, I'm done! So, Lena is actually really nice, which I found out earlier today. I was carrying three crates of ammo that Boris and Brian had dumped on me, and I, well, ran into her. Well, she ran into me. You see, she was playing, and I kid you not, TAG in the hangar. With whom, you ask? The latest addition to our squad, a brand spankin' new SST Laboratories Siege Automaton. She was playing tag with a robotic turret.

 _Oh, oh, remember what she called it?_

Wha- oh, yeah! She called the thing "Bastion", like you can name a turret. She even talked with it, as if it could talk back. She's got a pretty face and a nice ass, but she's not all that right up in the noggin.

 _It is an A.I. Its central cortex has been programmed to be adept at understanding phrases articulated by peo-_

 _Shut-up Kai! Nobody understands your nerd speak._

 _That's absurd! Just because your Chinese cranium hasn't developed enough to understand the words I utter, doesn't mean-_

Kai, stop. You're digging your own grave.

 _I'll have you know that I don't in-_

 _KAI! SHUT. UP._

*Sigh* That little exchange was between Boris and Kai Dexter, our resident medic and all around nerd.

 _I heard that._

I know you did, that's why I said it. Anywa-

 _*Loudspeakers* LIGHTS OUT IN 3 MINUTES_

Aw crap, alright, well, looks like that's it for this entry. I guess I'll.. see you tomorrow?

 _Getting a little familiar with that thing, eh?_

Shut-up Boris!

 _*Laughter*_


	2. 03-29-2058

_**Creating new Journal entry...**_

 _ **Created.**_

 _ **Initiating voice recording systems...**_

 _ **Done.**_

 _ **Speak anytime.**_

So uh, Boris told me that I should be time-stamping these things. Well, to satisfy his inner demons, today is March 29th, 2058. Happy now, jackass?

 _Good enough._

Great. Now that that's done, I can get into my day. So, I woke up, and ate some breakfast. That seems normal, right? Well, it wasn't. You see, on the base we eat these absolutely disgusting MREs made up of a tin of squishy, goopy tuna, and a hard-as-my-dick-in-the-morning piece of bread. If we're lucky, we might get a stale brownie as dessert. If we're lucky. Today however, we got, well, I got a full-on bacon, egg, and cantaloupe gourmet breakfast. Only me. Brian, Boris, and Kai had to eat the MREs and stare at me, their mouths drooling.

 _We were NOT drooling!_

 _Shut-up Brian, you were drooling!_

 _Was not!_

 _Was too!_

 _You two are the most immature homo sapiens I've ever had the pleasure to come across._

 _*A punch*_

 _That settles that, continue the story._

 _THAT DOES NOT SE-_

ANYWAYS, there I was, getting stared at, and along comes, you guessed it, Lena. She walks up and sits down, putting her head on her hand.

"Enjoying the food?" she asks, all the while giving me this, and I swear to god, pick-me-up-and-bang-me-on-the-table look. I say yeah, why? Turns out, she felt badly about running into me and not stopping to help pick up the thousand or so bullets that went EVERYWHERE, so she cooked me the meal. And I have to say, a British girl with a cute butt that can also cook? I'm sold.

 _You lucky bastard. I'm like, ten times more handsome than you, yet she doesn't even glance my way. Like, the hell?_

You're Chinese, Boris. Have you ever seen a Chinese guy with a British accent?

 _Yes._

Prove it.

 _Screw you._

Exactly. Anyways, as I was saying, she made the meal as a way of apologizing, and I daresay it was the best apology I've gotten in a long time. Speaking of apologies, Brian, Boris, don't you have something to say...?

 _What?_

 _Yeah, what?_

Maybe something about the boxes you dumped on me?

 _Oh... uh..._

 _That wasn't my fault. Brian slacked off._

 _You did too!_

 _Did not._

 _Did too!_

 _Not again..._

 _*Both Boris and Brian* SHUT-UP KAI!_

Ah well, I'll beat the apology out of them later.

 _You'll try!_

Do you want me to?

 _...no._

Then be quiet, I'm trying to talk here.

 _*Loudspeakers* LIGHTS OUT IN 3 MINUTES_

See? Look what you two did.

 _Coulda ignored us..._

I can't exactly ignore someone who's yelling at someone else. Especially if that "someone else" is yelling back.

 _Hey hey, don't bring me back into this._

I won't then. Looks like I'm signing off, once more. I'll continue the story tomorrow. Later.

 _Gettin' even more familiar with that thing, e-_

 _*A thud*_

 _Why'd you throw a goddamn book at me?_

Because you need to read, learn a few things. Jackass.

 _Well said, well said!_

 _*Everyone* Shut-up Kai!_


	3. 03-30-2058

_**Creating new Journal entry...**_

 _ **Created.**_

 _ **Initiating voice recording systems...**_

 _ **Done.**_

 _ **Speak anytime.**_

 _*Overlapping Voices*_

 _...and you know I did! *Laughter*_

*Sigh* Boris has gone on another of his drunken rants, and, although I find them pretty hilarious, I'm really not in the mood tonight. You see, our resident Major Colonel insisted that we, the respectable soldiers of the joint UK-US-Canadian Army teach scientists how to fight. Yes. Scientists. As you can probably tell from my tone, it didn't go well. We had not one, not two, but THREE instances of grenade throwing fails, each one after the other, and each caused by the exact same reason: incompetence. What happened was, one of the scientists decided to have a go at the range with a couple frag grenades, which is all well and good, but then when he threw the thing, it hit the wall and bounced back out. And this happened three times. With different scientists.

 _Don't give the poor speaker your rant! Save it for the Major! You'll need it..._

Shut-up Brian, go back to your porn.

 _Yeah yeah..._

So that's what happened. And you know the worst thing of all? Lena nearly got her head blown off by one! Honestly, I wouldn't be this mad if it were just a couple of incompetent scientists trying to throw grenades, no, I'd more likely be laughing my ass off. But this is Lena, so I'm pissed.

 _You sound like you're idolizing her..._

One, didn't I tell you to shut-up, Brian? Two, it's not just that I like her, but the Major Colonel is also her father, as I recently learned.

 _*Multiple Voices* HE'S HER WHAT?!_

Yep. Major Colonel Jack Ford is her goddamn father.

 _*Overlapping Shouts*_

 _WHAT THE HE-_

 _I SWEAR SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOO-_

 _HE'S TOO OL-_

 _WHYYYYYYY-_

I knew this was gonna happen. One second.

 _*Punches can be heard*_

 _*Silence*_

Alright, now that _that's_ over, I can finally tell just how I got this info.

 _Please do._

Quiet, Kai. Here's what happened. I was on break, strolling through the halls, and the Major's door was ope-

 _*Overlapping Shouts*_

 _YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING M-_

 _I SWEAR DUDE YOU'RE SUICID-_

 _GODDAMNIT COV-_

GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH!

 _*Silence*_

THANK you. Now, I was strolling through the halls when I saw the Major's office door open...

 _*Silence*_

...so I decided to check it out. I won't go into detail of everything I found, but I did find a letter from him to a "Rosetta". In it, he says how he's doing, how the war's going, and asks how she's doing, all really cheesy stuff. But then, he says this. And I quote: "...as for Lena, she's excelling greatly at her studies. Her piloting skills are unmatched, and she's at the top of her class. She's been getting into trouble around the base, however, but as for that, well, we never really could keep that ball of energy contained, now could we? Best wishes with the little one, tell her her daddy and big sis say hi, will ya? Thanks."

 _*Silence*_

 _*A minute passes*_

 _Holy. Fucking. Shit._

 _*Overlapping Shouts*_

 _HOLY SHIT IS RI-_

 _MOTHER OF GOD IT'S TRU-_

 _ALL HAIL THE SNEAKY COV-_

 _SO GODDAMN CHEESY-_

I'll, uh, let them shout for a bit. I just snuck into the latrine for a sec. There's something I'm not telling them, something I'm not even sure I should be telling to an audio recorder. *Sigh* I guess I am though. The scientists are definitely working on time travel, a bunch of classified documents I found confirms that, but it turns out that "slipstream" they were talking about isn't a fancy word for time travel, it's the name of a jet. A jet which can blink in and out of time. And Lena's gonna be the pilot.

 _Wait, where'd Cov go?_

 _Uh, washroom?_

 _Cov! Cov! Get your ass out here, I wanna hear more!_

Alright, looks like my time's up, but I'm gonna investigate this, and find out just what they're planning.

 _COV!_

I'M COMING ASSHOLE! Wish me luck.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **If you made it to here, thanks! And I hope you enjoyed! I have a few things to clear up however, so pay attention (please).**

 **1\. Cov is NOT my OC's name, it's his nickname. I know I said CoCo was his, but that's more of a codename than anything. Seriously, do you really think people would walk around and call him "Coco"? No. They wouldn't. Shut-up.**

 **2\. I took a LOT of Creative Liberty here, but I kinda had to. Blizzard is very vague when it comes to Overwatch's lore, so I went off of the facts as much as I could. Eventually, though, you gotta make stuff up. That's why this is FanFiction, not FictionPress. :P**

 **3\. Colonel is not pronounced the way it's spelt, it's pronounced kernel, like a popcorn kernel. Weird, I know, but don't argue with me, take it to your nearest recruiting office. They'll... sort you out.**

 **(Don't actually make a big deal out of how it's pronounced, I've tried and it... it didn't turn out well. (._.))**

 **'Till next time!**


	4. 03-31-2058 (Pt 1)

_**Creating new Journal entry...**_

 _ **Created.**_

 _ **Initiating voice recording systems...**_

 _ **Done.**_

 _ **Speak anytime.**_

So, Brian told me that I should show you around a bit. Wait, how do I show a voice recorder around?

 _Describe the base, stupid!_

Alright alright, yeesh. So, the base that me and my band of wannabe musketeers is a-

 _WANNABE? WANNABE?!_

Yeah, wannabe. You got a problem with that?

 _HELL YEAH I D-_

 _Brian for the love of God SHUT-UP!_

 _Look who's talking, Boris!_

 _Yeah, you're talking! Now shut the hell up and let the man continue!_

Thank you Boris (for once). Okay, so, this base is 781.25 square miles of snow and ice. That's bigger than New York! And guess what? We only have a population of 1,000. And all 1,000 of us are confined to a 250,000 square foot (FOOT) rectangle smack-dab in the middle. What the hell, right? If that wasn't bad enough, there's always a snowstorm/hailstorm/sleetstorm/badweatherstorm happening. On good days, you might get a foot of snow blocking your door. You don't wanna know what we get on a bad day.

 _Yeah, I still have snow from the last "bad day" stuck in my hair! *Laughter*_

Maybe you should trim that crow's nest of yours then.

 _*Laughter*_

 _GET REKT!_

 _BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!_

 _Yeah yeah, screw you too Cov._

Anyways, on the rare occa-

 _*Door opening*_

 _OFFICER ON DECK!_

* * *

(POV)

I quickly jumped off my bed, snapping to attention the instant my feet hit the floor. Major Colonel Jack Ford stood in the doorway to our barracks, the cold Alaskan wind blowing into the room.

"At ease."

Everyone relaxed, going into the more comfortable rest position. He glanced around before settling on me. "You. Get your jacket and come with me, now. The rest of you, keep it down."

The Major turned around and went back out the door, the tension in the room vanishing with him. Brian glanced at me and gave me a "You're dead" look, which I returned, albeit more maliciously. I grabbed my army-issued coat and slipped it over my shoulders, heading out the door into the cold. The Major was just outside and motioned for me to follow him. This I did, falling into step a pace behind. We headed towards the hangar, which housed all our vehicles and equipment. Well, I thought we were heading to the hangar, but right before we reached the human-sized door we made a sharp left, turning past the hangar. I glanced over the Major's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. We were heading straight towards a small, unmarked building. The only thing I knew about it was that nobody except the Major was allowed inside, not even his personal assistant, Dr. Reinhardt Wilhelm. Honestly, I knew even less about Dr. Wilhelm than I did the building. I'd never even seen the man!

We reached the building and the Major held up a hand, making me come to a stop. He walked up to the building and did some sort of passcode, although what it was I couldn't tell. A portion of the front of the building disappeared, allowing us entry. I walked inside, the Major tapping something on the wall, shutting the door. The building was tiny; my head could basically touch the ceiling!

"Stand back."

I glanced over at the Major, a tad confused. He motioned me over to the wall. When my back touched the concrete, the Major made a sweeping gesture, causing the floor of the building to crack. Except it split evenly, into perfect rectangles. They each went down, staggering and forming a sort of staircase. I've seen a lot of spy movies, so the irony wasn't lost on me. I peered over the edge into the blackness below, straining to see anything.

"Soldier."

I looked up.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you ever heard of Overwatch?"

I blinked. "Of course I have, sir. Everyone has."

The Major gave me a curt smile. "What is your position on their activities?"

I blinked again. "Uh, pardon?

"Has the ice gotten to your ears, soldier? I said, what is your position on the Overwatch group's endeavors?"

I bit back a sarcastic reply, and instead said, "I think they fight for the better of mankind."

"...anything else?"

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Respectfully, sir, I'm tired, cold, and confused. That's all."

"I like him."

I spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. What I found startled me. An older man, who looked to be somewhere in his fifties, was walking up the steps, looking straight at me. While he was old, he did NOT look like someone I'd wanna mess with, as he was nearly a head-and-a-half taller than me, with muscles that were barely contained by the green t-shirt he was wearing. I gulped.

"Rein- I mean, Doctor Wilhelm, what did I say about premature exposure?"

I stared. This was the Major's "assistant"? The gray-haired, muscled man turned to the Major, giving him a withering stare that made even a man such as him squirm.

" **I** told you about that, not the other way around. As of now, it is necessary. The Slipstream is complete."

The Major grew very pale at this; his left hand started shaking. He stuck said hand into his pocket and licked his lips.

"Show me."

"I will, however," the doctor glanced at me. "What about him?"

"Like you said, we might as well let him in on it. Heaven knows he's probably confused as is..."

"Hell yeah I am." I blurted out, causing the two men to stare at me. I realized my mistake and was in the process of coming up with a few honorable ways to die when Dr. Wilhelm laughed.

" _Ich werde!_ I'll be, son, you're gonna fit in well around here!" he said, laughing. He slapped me on the back, causing me to nearly topple over. As I gasped for breath, the doctor continued to laugh, heading back down the stairs, followed by the Major. I slowly came after them, clutching my chest in agony.

 _If all old men hit that hard,_ I thought. _I'm gonna need to rethink my lifestyle..._


	5. 03-31-2058 (Pt 2)

As I followed Dr. Wilhelm and the Major below the ground, I couldn't help but feel like I had stumbled across something secret. Call me Captain Obvious, but if you were in my shoes, you'd be freaking out too. We reached the end of the steps around the 36th mark, and started down a dark corridor. There was zero light, so when the two men in front of me stopped abruptly, I ran into them. I guessed they were used to it, though, seeing as how they didn't even turn to look at me. The doctor held up his hand, and a glowing panel appeared before it. He did an erratic series of taps on the thing, before it vanished back into the darkness. We waited a couple seconds, and then there was light.

And it was brutal light. Being stuck in pitch-black darkness and then having the friggin' Sun shone at you can destroy your pupils. Anyways, what actually happened was a door opened and light came through, and the "Sun" I saw was actually the light from a lamp. A lamp. A goddamn lamp. The two men in front of me started forward, slowly taking away any sort of protection I had from the lamp's direct rays. I quickly followed them, squinting my eyes in a feeble attempt to salvage what little vision I had left.

My memory of the room is a little hazy, seeing as how I was squinting the entire time, however I remember the conversation perfectly. I sat on this metal chair by a metal table, on the opposite side of which were two other metal chairs which found themselves holding the Major and Dr. Wilhelm. I swear, the chair that the doctor was sitting on creaked when he moved.

Said doctor leaned forward, with another creak, and rested his arms on the table. He looked me straight in the... eye slits, and said, "Son, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room, got it?"

"Got it, sir."

"Good. The reason we brought you down here is because we need your help. I'll get straight to the point, Overwatch, needs your help. You were the best in your class at the military academy, excelling in all the fields, physical, mental, and emotional. You served for five years under Lt. William Kroft, one of the nation's, no, world's most renowned military geniuses. You took his place when he retired to a desk job, and lead your squad to victory in the Massacre of Bangkok. You destroyed the Asian Omnium that threatened millions, you-"

"With respect sir," I said curtly, giving the doctor a curt smile. "I hope you didn't bring me here, and burn my eyes out, just for a history lesson."

The doctor chuckled. "Of course ve didn't. I was just prattling on to see how long it'd take for you to interrupt me."

I stared at the man, my eyes only now opening a millimeter more.

"Don't gimme that look!" the doctor said, smirking. "Come come, the jokes are over now, I'm on to the real stuff."

I relaxed my death-glare, but kept it charging just in case he got off-track once more.

"So, Overwatch does indeed need your help. You see, there's been a lot of infighting going on, especially between Commander Jack Morrison and Lieutenant Corporal Gabriel Reyes. I'm sure you know them."

I nodded. Jack Morrison was the current head of Overwatch, and Gabriel Reyes was his best bud, or at least he used to be. When Morrison had been promoted to Commander, it created a rift between him and Reyes, the former leader of the group. And apparently things were worse than what I had thought.

"Due to this fact, Overwatch has been slowly losing it's reputation as an organization that upholds the duties it's sworn to protect, namely the 'protect all innocents' part. We're getting a dirty slate, and we need to know why."

"Wait, didn't you just contradict yourself?" I asked, puzzled. The doctor frowned.

"Losing rep and getting a dirty slate are two different things."

"It didn't sound like you meant it that way."

"I can understand you not being able to see due to the light, but are you, vhat, hard of hearing suddenly? Of course that's how I meant it."

"What I mean is that I-"

"Lieutenant!" the Major snapped, causing both me and the doctor to jump. "It doesn't matter how he meant it, let him speak."

"It's alright, Jack." the doctor said, causing the Major to look at him incredulously. "You know me, I like to banter."

The Major sighed and shook his head. "Alright, but don't say I didn't try and warn you..."

The doctor turned back to me. "So where were we?"

"Something about me not being able to hear, sir."

"Nonono, no 'sirs' here." the doctor smiled. "Call me Reinhardt."

"Yes si- Reinhardt."

"Good. Now, for the sake of our friend here," Reinhardt looked to the Major. "I'll put us back on track. Overwatch is tearing itself apart, and we don't know who's pulling. That's where you come in."

"Respectfully, Reinhardt, why can't you just, I dunno, ask?" I said.

"I would if I could, son." Reinhardt leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "But in this organization, you can't trust anyone. Not even yourself."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do I know I can trust you, then?"

There was an awkward silence for a minute. I glanced from the Major to Reinhardt, Major to Reinhardt, before said man cleared his throat, a slow smile growing on his face.

"I like you, son. Vhat's your name?"

"Coven, Rein. But just call me Cov."

"Coven eh? Coven...?"

"Just Coven."

At this Reinhardt raised an eyebrow. "No last-name?"

"Nope. I'm an orphan, never knew my parents."

"Ah, I'm... sorry to hear that." he replied, looking down awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it." I said, shrugging. "I don't particularly want to know them."

"Oh?" Reinhardt said, looking up in surprise.

"Being left out on the streets at 3 months and having to fend for myself ever since doesn't exactly make me want to give my parents a big 'I found you yay!' hug." I said, the sarcasm evident in my voice.

Reinhardt held up his hands in a mock surrender. My parents were a sensitive subject, and if anyone pried too deep they'd get my Ultra-Death-Glare. And you don't want the UDG.

"Forget I ever asked. Anyways, back to the topic at hand:" Reinhardt said, smoothly turning the conversation around. "vhy I brought you here."

"Please, do tell."

"Since Overwatch is falling apart, a lot of contingency plans are being enacted. For example, the Slipstream. Heard of it?"

I frowned. "I might've. From-

"Lena?"

I glanced up in surprise. "Yeah, why?"

Reinhardt sighed, leaning back in his chair. I looked at it nervously, as it creaked under the sudden shift in weight.

"Listen, Cov, Lena is the pilot of an experimental jet, the 'Slipstream' as the scientists like to call it. It uses at quantum field generator to accelerate its particles to light-speed, in turn opening a transdimensional portal vhich allows it to-"

"ENGLISH, Rein. Please." I said, rubbing my temples. Reinhardt smiled apologetically and continued.

"It's a jet that goes really fast, and ends up travelling through time."

That made me blink. Time travel? I cringed.

"I dunno Rein, that sounds kinda iffy." I said, scratching my neck. "I've seen a lot of old movies that utilize time travel, and it doesn't usually turn out well for the parties involved. Or even the ones that aren't."

"I know it sounds crazy, but this is our last resort." Reinhardt sighed. "Ve've done everything ve can to salvage Overwatch, to make peace with the omnics. But devious people vith ulterior motives threaten the safety of not just our organization, but the entire world. The Slipstream is plan Z. After that... ve go into negative letters. And you don't vant to go there."

"Alright, fine, if you're so desperate, what've I gotta do?" I said, resigned to the fate of parallel universes and galaxy-swallowing paradoxes.

Reinhardt clapped his hands together like a four year old who just got free ice cream. "There we go! I knew you'd come around!"

"Yeah yeah, but if the world gets swallowed whole by a black hole, I get to say 'I told you so'."

"I'll give you that victory IF it happens. Now, as I was saying, the 'plan' ve have regarding the Slipstream is simple. Really simple, in fact. Ve use it to travel back in time and destroy the first Omnium. In turn, that will make the events of the Omnic Crisis never happen, and, vell, save the world."

"Don't make me start about how cliché that is. And about how many problems that's gonna cause us."

Reinhardt sighed. "I know it sounds too simple and all that crap, but I need you to trust me. No, not me, don't trust anybody. Trust in the power of nature, I find it's the only thing steadfast nowadays."

"Alright, fine. I'm sold. Woohoo. Just tell me what I gotta do, please."

Reinhardt smiled. "Vhat you gotta do? Heh, that's even simpler than the plan. Protect Lena, destroy the Omnium, and hang on for the ride. That's it."

"That was like... three things." I said, frowning. "The plan had... two. Maybe."

Reinhardt shot me a look that said you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me. I tried to look as innocent as possible, twiddling my thumbs, whistling, et cetera. Reinhardt just shook his head.

"You and Lena are gonna get along just fine."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I've decided that these "Author's Notes" will be used for questions and such, so feel free to leave any in the comments. Just to answer a few I saw:**

 **1\. There will be pairings (no shit sherlock), so don't worry your little shipyards, they'll get something to build soon enough.**

 **2\. I know Reinhardt isn't a scientist. Ever heard of Creative Liberty? Look it up. But no seriously, I refer to him as a "scientist" because in this story, he is one (sort of). It's kinda like a cover.**

 **3\. Lena is NOT married. My god man, can you not infer? Sorry, sarcasm took over. Anyways, her dad (our friendly neighborhood "Major") simply uses his maiden name. Which is Ford. Because Creative Liberty. Happy now, "** **Magic Medic"?**

 **But yeah, thanks for reading. Hope it made ya laugh, and if it didn't... well... you have a stone cold heart. :'(**


	6. 03-31-2058 (Pt 3)

_**Creating new Journal entry...**_

 _ **Created.**_

 _ **Initiating voice recording systems...**_

 _ **Done.**_

 _ **Speak anytime.**_

Well shit. Just shit. Literally, I nearly shit my pants. After my interview with Reinhardt, he took me deeper into the underground base and showed me things I dare not say. Nor do I want to. It was an unsavory trip.

 _*Muffled Voices*_

Oh, oh oh, hold on a sec.

 _*Voices grow louder*_

 _Have you seen Coven? He needed to report balk to the barracks hours ago._

 _He's probably just lost in the snowstorm. He'll find his way balk quick as can bee, doon't you worry!_

 _Seriously?_

 _What?_

 _We doon't sound like that in En-gland._

 _Really? 'Cause you certainly sound like that now..._

 _Shot-up._

 _Whateva ya say, lass._

 _That's Scottish, asshat._

 _Bah! Scottish, English, what does it matter? They both sound alike._

 _Now listen hear, jackass. Scots and Brits doon't sound alike._

 _Really? Prove it to me then._

 _*Silence*_

 _Ooooookay that stare is freaking me out, Imma go, yeah?_

 _Good idea._

 _Yeah, catch-up lata then, eh?_

 _THAT'S CANADIAN!_

 _Okay okay! I'm leaving! Haha..._

 _Geez. What a bloody idiot!_

* * *

(POV)

I stepped out of the bathroom I was hiding in, giving Lena a little scare. She kinda jumped and squealed, except it looked more like she flipped. I have no idea how to explain it. Anyways, she did that, and I smirked.

"Give ya a little scare, eh lass?"

"Oh fock off Cov." she said, rubbing her temples. But she was smiling. At least, I think.

"Come now, that's no way of greeting your partner!"

"I could say the same to you, jumpin' oot o' closets like a damn boogayman. And whaddya mean, 'partners'?"

"Oh, your dad didn't tell you yet? Neither did Dr. Wil- I mean Reinhardt?"

Lena blinked. "How do ya know about big ol' Reiny?"

"Oh, it's through his own doing, I assure you." I scratched my chin. "The Major came to my barracks a coupla ours ago, and took me to that little building we're not supposed to go in. Inside, Dr. W- Reinhardt briefed me on the whole 'Overwatch' situation and, now that I think about it, kinda conscripted me into helping him fix it."

Lena giggled. Holy shit I love British girls. "Sounds just like 'im! Alrighty then, **partner** , how's about we git to work?"

I sighed. "Might as well. Although, do you really have to do the accent?"

"Whot do ya mean?"

"Seriously. It makes me wanna do it myself."

Lena grinned. "Good. It's doin' it's job, then."

She winked and ran down the hall, stopping once to beckon for me to follow before speeding down another corridor. I sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. 03-31-2058 (Pt 4)

"Alright alright, I'm coming I'm coming, can you please stop pulling my arm out of its socket?" I sighed as Lena continued to pull me down the hall we were in. She may be hot, she may be British, but she's got one hell of a grip.

"C'mon slowpoke! We're almost ta the hangar!" she cheerily replied, pulling even harder and in turn actually dislocating my arm. I winced as a sharp pain flashed through my shoulder.

"Lena! Slow down! I think you actually dislocated something!" At this she instantly let go of me, letting me fall to one knee, the look on her face changing from one of cheery excitement to mortified horror.

"Omygosh, did I actally hurt you? I'm sooo sorray!"

I glanced up from my kneeling position and, despite the pain, nearly laughed out loud. She looked like a hurt puppy that had just survived a tsunami, three earthquakes, and a whole dark chocolate cake. All at once. I sighed and shook my head.

"Lena," I winced as I stood up, popping my shoulder back into place as I did so. "I'm fine. Just... don't pull so hard, yeah?"

"Okay... sorray Cov..." she said, this time looking like a scolded puppy that had just survived a tsunami, three earthquakes, and a whole dark chocolate cake. After causing said tsunami, earthquakes, and chocolate cake.

I sighed and glanced to the heavens, silently thanking whoever made the Universe that he (or she, no sexism here) had made Brits alongside it. I put my arm around Lena's shoulders and ruffled her hair, causing her gloomy demeanor to instantly disintegrate.

"Oi! Cut that out!" she said, swatting at my hands. We laughed together, forgetting about the pain just moments before.

"Alright alright, we're even now." I said, letting go of her. She smelled oddly of strawberries, which, at least for a Brit, was unusual. At least in my past experience. We started back down the hall, now walking and not pulling. As we went, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Lena, how'd you get here in the first place?"

She glanced up at me, a question written all over her face.

"What? I'm curious, humor me."

"Alright, but doon't say I didn't warn ya." she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You... didn't." I said, frowning.

"Well hear's your warnin', yeah?"

I rolled my eyes. She was unpredictable AND witty. My god, I think I'm in love.

"Alroight, wear to begin?" she frowned and rubbed her chin.

"...the beginning?"

She did a little, a-ha! motion and started her tale.

"So, I was born Decemba 8th, 2039, to Mista and Missus Oxto-"

"Lena! Not THAT far back!"

"Oh! Sorray, sorray sorray. So I joined the millatary aboot a year ago now. Um, I got posted hear, mostly due to ma dad's influence. I suppose he doesn't want his lit'le girl out fighting big scaray Omnics, now does he? Anyways, I've been stuck hear for, loike I said, aboot a year now, trying to get as much flying time in as possible."

"Wait, hold up." I stopped walking and, to her credit, Lena stopped shortly after, turnng back to look at me with another question on her face.

"How much flight time have you got?" I crossed my fingers. Lena took a second before answering.

"Weelllll... I'd say aboot 100 hours. Ya know what the weatha hear's loike, ya?" I choked.

"A-a-a hundred hours? You have a hundred hours?"

"Yep!" Lena said, giving me a shining smile. It quickly turned into a frown. "Well, a hundred houas if you're counting the fiftay I spent in the simulata."

This time I spun on my heel, walked up to a wall, and smacked my head against it. HARD. TWICE. ONLY a hundred hours? With fifty of those in a SIMULATION? And she was gonna be test-piloting a jet which could TRAVEL THROUGH TIME?! Jesus titty fucking CHRIST!

"Lena..." I finally said, slowly turning back to her. "Answer me this: how and why are you the test-pilot of a jet that can time travel?"

"Well, my dad of course! He ovaseas the entia thing, so obviously he'd get me the spot I've always wanted!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course. It was her dad, how'd I not see that one coming? I rubbed my now-sore forehead, starting to regret wasting my head-bashing on her pitiful flight time.

"Listen, I know you have your doubts aboot my abilitay to fly, but seriously, can ya at least see me in action before jumpin' to conclusions? I'm still practicin' for chrissake!"

I held my hands up in surrender. "Alright alright, I'll go along with it, but you've seriously gotta get some flying time in. How much do you need before we can actually go?" Lena shrunk a little. I gave her my you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Well... the scientists say I should have aboot 2000-"

"TWO THOUSAND?! TWO FUCKING THOUSAND?!" That's it, I was completely done. "YOU NEED TWO THOUSAND HOURS AND YOU'VE ONLY GOT A HUNDRED? AFTER A YEAR?!"

"Cov c'mon! I'm tryin'a get as much as I can!" she said, shrinking even more.

"Trying isn't good enough, Lena." I stalked up to her, sticking my face in hers. I was mad. Really mad. "You've got a long way to go, and the fate of the whole world's resting on your flimsy shoulders. God," I turned away and threw my arms up in the air. "What're they thinking! Sending me a naive kid who doesn't even have HALF of the required flight hours!"

I put my hands on my hips, shaking my head. The Major could get court-martialed for this. And I was about to tell Lena that when I heard a whimper. Well, it started as a whimper, slowly progressing into soft crying. I frowned and tilted my head. Was that from...?

I turned and, sure enough, there was Lena, sitting with her back against the wall, knees drawn up to her face, crying. The sight threw my anger out the window, and left me feeling cold and stupid. How could I have been so near-sighted? Sure, it was wrong of her dad to put her in as the test pilot simply because she was his daughter, but that wasn't her fault. The poor thing just really wanted to fly, and I had pretty much just crushed her dreams in a few short minutes. Stupid stupid stupid.

I sighed. "Lena..." I reached out to her balled up form, which quickly turned away from me. My hand dropped. That wasn't gonna work. I decided to switch tactics. I grabbed her, gently, and pulled her into a tight hug, locking my hands together at her back to prevent her from escaping. She gave a startled little gasp before struggling to get free. I held on tight, and eventually she went limp, her chin falling down onto my shoulder in defeat. The gesture nearly made me tear up.

"Lena, listen." I shifted my head so that was was speaking into her ear. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. You're young and full of spunk, and you can't be blamed for other people's mistakes." She started to wiggle again. I squeezed tighter. She stopped. "I've seen many young men and women ruined by war, and many ruined from the aftershocks of it. I've seen Secial OPs crash and burn numerous times. I know the secrecy and deceit behind military politics, and I know how such deceit can crush those nearby. You, on the other hand, have your whole life ahead of you. You're naive, but in a good way. You're unspoiled by the world, but that makes you susceptible to manipulation. I wasn't mad at you, although," I smirked. "You really do need to fly more." I felt her face contort into a smile. T'was a good sign.

"I was mad at those whom you cannot control. Your dad included. He was wrong to put his personal agenda before that of the world, but it is how it is, and we're gonna have to work with it. You and me," I pulled back, and looked into her puffy eyes, putting on my sweetest smile. "Pilot... and copilot."

It was amazing what happened next. And not just because of what I got. The instant I said those words, it was like a door had opened, like someone had thrown open the curtains on a sunny summer day. Her face went from one of sadness, to one of happiness in two seconds flat.

"Y-ya mean it? Pilot and... copilot?"

"That's what I said, no?"

Lena squealed and sort of jumped on her knees (she was already on her knees, she jumped from them back to them. Oh fuck it, whatever.). She threw her arms around my neck and, I shit you not, kissed me. In the middle of the hallway. Towards the center of an underground military installation that didn't technically exist. I'll tell ya, even now, it still feels like a dream. Her lips were soft, and they too tasted like strawberries. I know you can't taste a smell but... don't question my logic. Either way, the feeling of her lips on mine and her arms around my neck completely eradicated any sort of bad feelings I had left, while also reminding me of why Brits turn me on so well.

After a bit, we separated, and kinda just stared at each other, each looking into each other's eyes as if we were seeing them for the first time. It was a beautiful moment. However, all things come to an end, and said moment's end came when a scientist came stalking down the hall, hold a tablet and typing furiously. Me and Lena scurried out of the way, although now that I think back on it, he probably wouldn't have noticed us even if we hadn't.

As such, our movement alerted him to our presence, which he feebly acknowledged with a quick nod. He continued down the hall and turned a corner. Me and Lena both let out a little breath relaxing. We then glanced up at each other. I smirked and shrugged. She giggled. I got up, not wanting the cycle to continue and turn into a laugh fest. I reached out my hand, intending to pull her to her feet. She responded by smirking and wagging her finger at me, going from a seated position to a standing one in a single swift motion. I shrugged again.

"Just tryina be a gentleman..."

"Hehe, you're plenty gentle for me." she said, running her finger along my jaw in a very sexy, yet jokingly way.

"Well," I said, looking to the sky. "You really are into me."

She frowned. "I never said that."

"The kiss said otherwise."

"The 'kiss' can't speak."

I shook my head and grabbed her hip, pulling her to my side and, once again, ruffling her hair. I wasn't about to engage in that sort of banter once more. To my surprise, Lena responded by simply leaning her head against my chest, fully content in my arms (arm?). I looked quizzically down at her.

"Wot? We gonna go or not?"

"What would your dad say if he could see us right now?"

"Oh, he probably wouldn't say anything. Simply execute you by firing squad. Personally."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Anytime!"

Lena giggled, and continued to do so as we started back down the hall, each holding on to the other. However, if we'd have known what was coming next, we might've been more secretive. But that, my friend, is for later. I need a drink.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello again readers! Congratulations on making it this far! I'm sure dodging the minefield of sappy love and stuff was hard to do. However, this sort of thing was requested, and I decided to oblige (My choice of music whilst writing this also might've affected it).**

 **But to be serious, you probably knew something like this was coming. And that cliffhanger tho. Who's he speaking to? You? Me? God? Who knows, guess you'll have to wait and see... ;)**


	8. 04-01-2058 (finally)

When Lena and I arrived at two large doors at the end of the hallway, I didn't know what I was expecting. But I certainly wasn't expecting to walk into a heated argument between Reinhardt and some sort of mutated ape.

"...and I'm telling you it isn't ready! And neither is the pilot!" the ape was obviously furious, as his arms were going haywire and a ton of spittle was flying everywhere. Reinhardt, impressively, held his ground, even under the torrent of spit.

"Vell then MAKE it ready. Overwatch is steadily crumbling, and the Omnics are gaining ground. Ve need to get this plan in motion. As for Lena, I've gotten her a copilot, so she should be able to learn a bit faster." Reinhardt turned and saw us standing there, bewildered. "Speak of the devil..."

"Coven! About time you showed up." Reinhardt said, crossing his arms. I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, uh, I got..." I glanced at Lena. "...a little bit caught up in something, sorry."

Reinhardt looked from me to Lena, from Lena to me. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't even vant to know. Anyways, Coven, meet Vinston, the local crazy."

"Vinston?"

"Winston." The ape turned to me and adjusted his glasses, the angry facade receding from his features quickly. "I'm the head scientist of Overwatch."

He extended a... hand thing to me. I cautiously took it, getting a bit nervous at the sight of my somewhat large hand being swallowed whole by the ape's.

"Coven." I said, shaking his hand the best I could. (What? You try shaking a 600-something pound ape's hand, and THEN call me a wimp.) Winston raised an eyebrow.

"Just Coven. I'm an orphan."

"Ah, I see." the monkey readjusted his glasses. It was always an awkward situation whenever I told someone about my heritage, no matter how hard I tried to make it otherwise. Thankfully, Lena stepped in to salvage it.

"Alroight, well, now that you've met, let's get on to tha flyin', ya?" she quipped, much to the silent thanks of me and Winston.

"Ah yes, the flying. Well, about that..." the ape glanced over to Reinhardt, who simply put up his hands in surrender. He turned back to us. "...it's not ready."

"Wot."

"The Slipstream, it isn't ready. In fact, it's nowhere close to being ready. We're still trying to figure out how to merge the quantum accelerator with the plane without it exploding into millions of tiny, radioactive subatomic particles which would then fuse with the air around them to create an explosion the size of Alaska."

"God you sound like Kai..." I said, rubbing my temples.

"Winston. English. Please." Lena pleaded. The ape rubbed his chin.

"Hmm... alright. Basically, we've still got to find a way to put the teleportation thing together with the plane without it going boom." He grinned at us.

"Good enough?" Lena and I nodded. "Great. Now, since the Slipstream is currently out of the 'training' picture, you're probably going to have to use a refitted jet, which, of course, I have right here..."

Winston walked, err, moved over to a large tarp. Large as in four times the size of him. He grabbed the edge and pulled, revealing a brand-spanking new, refitted F-35 Lightning (look it up). Lena was beside herself with excitement, and even I was quite impressed.

"Whaddya think?" Winston said, he himself grinning. "You like?"

"I love!" Lena dashed over to the jet, eagerly looking it over. "What are it's specs?"

"She's got a lightweight aluminum frame reinforced with Chromium, Tungsten, and other classified materials. With an engine that has 500,000 horsepower, she's the fastest thing out there, second to only the Slipstream itself."

Lena slowly turned to look at Winston. Her eyes were wide and wild. "F-f-five hundred THOUSAND horsepower?"

"Yep."

Lena looked like she was about to faint. "Bloody 'ell! How fast can this thing go?!"

"Well, it's never been tested but," Winston headed over to his desk and grabbed a banana. "theoretically it could reach Mach 30. Any higher and your brain would explode."

"And you're saying the Slipstream's FASTER than that?" I said, disbelieving. The ape simply nodded as he peeled the banana.

"Much, much faster. It's a time-travelling jet for goodness' sake! The Chronal Accelerator can only do so much; the engine's gotta be able to reach at least 106,216.7 kilometers per hour to charge it!"

"Why such an exact number, Win?" I asked, curious.

"106,216.7 kilometers per hour is exactly 66,000 miles per hour, that's why."

"So it's all, Back To The Future style then?"

"Back to the who what now?"

I gawked. "Have you never seen Back To The Future?"

"Never heard of it."

I rubbed my face. It may be old, but Back To The Future was one of the classics, a symbol of dreams put forth by people of a more primitive age. What kind of person doesn't want to watc- Wait. Not a person. Yeah, okay.

"Nevermind, it's an old movie." Winston shrugged, popping the last piece of his banana in his mouth as he did so. He then tossed the peel over his shoulder, across the room, and into the waiting garbage can. Marcus Jordan would be proud.

"So, when do I git to fly this thing?" Lena asked, still ogling over the F-35.

"Well, why not now? The jet's full of fuel, and the snowstorm's cleared, I don't see any reason why you couldn't suit up now..." Winston glanced over at Reinhardt. The big man sighed.

"Fine. I'll let ze Major know. He is not going to be happy about it though!" Reinhardt turned to leave, but not before Lena zipped over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Reiny! You're tha best!" Reinhardt chuckled and patted her head. "Of course I am."

"Alroighty then Cov! Let's get flyin'!" Lena zipped over to the washroom, grabbing a pilot suit while she did. "Be right back!"

I sighed. This was not gonna end well…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I played around with the German accent for Reinhardt, but it just doesn't look right. Let me know if you think it's spot-on, or just terrible. If it's the latter, I'll take it out next chapter. :)**

 **P.S. I used BTTF references in here. Don't sue me (please).**


	9. 04-01-2058 (Pt 2)

_"Fuel?"_

"Full."

 _"Engines?"_

"Hot."

 _"Alright, have fun."_

"You know I will!"

Lena taxied the F-35 out of the hangar. I sat in the co-pilot's seat, which basically means that I got to stare at the back of Lena's head the entire flight, while also making sure she didn't kill us in the process. She started that long, slow acceleration that all planes do, slowly easing off the runway and up into the air. She went slow and steady, nice and relaxed, unlike her personality. Honestly, I was expecting her to go fast, like, Sanic fast. But no, she went all Turtle and no Hare, and climbed steadily. For an 18-year-old British chick with the energy of a jackrabbit on crack cocaine, this was mighty fine flying.

We soared upward, and I felt her open up the throttle a little, going past Mach 1 to Mach 2. I started to feel that pressure on my chest, just like I had felt all those years ago when I still considered myself a true pilot. The white, snowy ground zoomed past- oh wait, those were clouds! We broke through cloud cover, and lo and behold there the sun shone in all it's greatness. Beautiful warmth and light. Oh how I missed this feeling.

 _"Enjoying yourself back there love?"_ Lena's voice came through the headset I was wearing. I frowned.

"How did you know?"

 _"Ya started breathin' real heavy, and ya giggled like a schoolgirl."_ Lena giggled herself at this, causing me to flush with embarrassment.

"I-I haven't been up here in a while, alright? Indulge me."

 _"Well alroight then..."_

I instantly regretted my words. We had been cruising at Mach 2, but Lena had suddenly felt the urge to go ahead and speed up, to Mach 6 in fact. And do loop-di-loops. Can't forget the loop-di-loops. We went down then up, then upside down and around, then right then left, then straight and then... yeah, planes can't go backward. I was a pretty good pilot back in the day, and I did my fair share of crazy flying, but this... holy shit. At least my stomach was empty.

Lena laughed all the way, whether it was from my expression or simply the thrill of the ride I don't know. I was getting dizzy, and that's never good. Thankfully, Winston came to my rescue.

 _"Lena? Lena! Lena that's enough!"_ Said Brit stopped the tricks and leveled off.

 _"Whatcha say love?"_ There came a sigh from the other end of the line.

 _"I said... take it easy. Remember what we said about things like that?"_

 _"Awww, but Winston..."_ I could hear the pout in her voice.

 _"No butts, we've had plenty of those already."_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Good. Now, Cov! How're ya holding up?"_

"Oh! Great! Just... great. Gimme a minute."

Winston sighed. _"See what you do Lena?"_

 _"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad! I didn't even do my stall!"_

 _"Cov says otherwise."_

 _"I thought he was used to it!"_

 _"He's a RETIRED pilot."_

 _"He's still a pilot!"_

 _"R. E. T. I. R. E-"_

 _"You don't have to spell it out for me."_

 _"Well it sometimes seems that I do-"_

"GUYS! Guys! Come on." I said, after listening to them go at each other for a while. "There's no need for arguing. You're friends! 'Colleagues'."

 _"But he-"_

 _"She didn't-"_

"Hey hey HEY! C'mon now. Both of you is in the wrong. Lena, seriously, I nearly died. Like, next time, at least warn me."

 _"Exactly what I was sayi-"_

"AND Winston!" I said, switching tactics. "Why are you so nosy? Let her do what she wants. She IS the pilot, after all. Not to mention she's the Major's daughter! Yeesh, I feel so old."

 _"Ha!"_

"Lena..."

 _"Sorray!"_

"Alright, now that... whatever that was is over, we can get onto the training. Lena, from what I saw AT THE BEGINNING, you're quite a good pilot. However, I still gotta see you in action."

 _"What koind of action, luv? *giggle*"_

"Flying action, actually." I said, keeping my voice monotone. "Let's see how well you do in a dogfight."

 _"Sure thing luv! Just uh, how do I dogfight something that's not there?"_

"Whoever said there was nothing there? Winston!"

 _"Coming right up!"_

Just after he said that, a plane materialized in the air in front of us. I saw Lena's reflection cock an eyebrow.

 _"How're ya doin' that?"_

 _"It's a hard-light projection, created by the Vishkar Corporation, and perfected by the one and only Satya Vaswani- you may know her as Symmetra -it is a marvelous technology, with many applications. From building to eating, you name it!"_

 _"One, that sounded an awful lot loike a shpeel for an advertisment, and two, you can EAT it!?"_

 _"Absolutely. Hard-light is compromised of, well, hard light! There's nothing bad about eating light, although you may have some indigestion. I'm told it tastes like a popsicle!"_

 _"What flavour of popsicle?!"_

 _"That depends on what colour you consume. For example, blue tastes like blueberry, red tastes like strawberry, brown tastes like maple syrup-"_

"Wait, did you say... maple syrup?"

 _"Sure did. Why?"_

"Do you think you could, I dunno, make me a brown hard-light... dish? It's been a while since I last had some good ol' fashioned maple syrup."

Winston chuckled. _"Sure thing Coven. Just bring the jet- and its pilot -back in one piece."_

"Hear that Lena? Don't go killing us now, I got some of my childhood waiting for me back at base."

 _"Your childhood? Wot?"_

"I'm Canadian, and the rations- if you can call them that -that the army gives us is completely devoid of the one ingredient all Canadians love."

 _"Maple syrup?"_

"You got it."

 _"Well alroight then! I'll have to try this, delicacy of yours. In the meantime, can I PLEASE shoot this bloody plane!?"_

"Have at him." I said, laughing. As the jet started to chug out a stream of bullets from its nose cannon, I couldn't help but think back to my childhood, and the soup kitchen's amazing cook...

* * *

 _I startled awake, the bell going off loud and clear. I loved that sound, it meant food! Good food, not the kind of stale, mouldy stuff you get at a food bank. It was whole and hearty, prepared by the one and only Jenny!_ (Hey, that rhymed!)

 _As I scrambled out of the cot which held all my earthly possessions, I couldn't help but glance over at the bunk three down from mine. It had been an old man's, who had been here every night for at least as long as I had. Everyone loved him, myself included. He used to tell stories of great men (and women!) who had magical powers. One had a sword which he pulled from a stone, the other disguised herself (what did I say?) as a man to fight in a war. There were others, but those two were my favourite. The both told stories of people who were low in society rising up to become great. Something I desired for myself. But... But one night, he... he stopped coming. He had left stuff on the cot, and in turn had it stolen. But he never came to look for it. He was just gone. I had asked around, talked to some... unsavoury types. Nobody had seen him. He had disappeared._

 _But then again, people like us often disappear. Disagreements with the local thugs, double-crossing a drug dealer, the government snatching you up for an experiment, all of these things we faced daily. I wasn't scared, though. No, I was sad. Sad for the loss of a friend, yes, but also sad that it wasn't me. Sad that he had gotten something better than sleeping on park benches, and stealing food away from pigeons. Whatever had happened to him, I wished it had happened to me._

 _I shook my head. Whatever. I'll get my way out eventually. I stood up and headed for the tables, where steaming hot fish was being dished out. Yum. Hadn't had fish in a while. Also eggs! Wow, Jenny must've been celebrating something. I took my seat right as a server came and dumped a huge pile of egg and fish on my plate, twice what the others were getting. I glanced around and saw that said others had noticed, and were begging me with their eyes to share. I looked down at my plate, grabbed my fork, and dug in._

 _A wise man (well, wise in my opinion) once said that the world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. That it'd beat me to my knees and keep me there. If I wanted to survive, to have a chance at being something, I had to take what I could get. I dumped my empty plate off at the dishwashing station, full for the first time in... ever. I made eye contact with Jenny on the way back to my cot, her eyes scolding me. Stupid. She always tried to get me to share, to get me to care about someone other than me. It worked, in a way. I connected with that old man. Y'know, the one that went missing? Yeah, in this life, you can't make friends. They're either gonna abandon you, swindle you, or betray you. She doesn't understand, never will. She lives in a two-story house with her husband and four kids. She doesn't know the pain. The pain of losing someone you cared about, the pain of knowing that you're destined to die, the pain that you'll never amount to anything in li-_

* * *

 _"...Cov? Cov!"_

I snapped out of my reprieve, hands instantly reaching for a pistol I didn't have. "Wha- what's happening?!"

Lena's laugh came through the headset. _"You dozed off luv! I killed a bloody million of those jet things!"_

 _"You killed thirteen."_

 _"Awwww rubbish."_

 _"Do you want me to get out the logs-"_

"Guys. What did I say about this sort of thing..."

 _"Yes, well, my apologies."_

 _"Sorray! But I did kill a lot of 'em!"_

"I'm sure you did. In the meantime," I glanced down at the fuel gauge. "how's about we head back? We're getting low on fuel."

 _"Awwwwww!"_

 _"He's right Lena, come on back and we'll see about getting you out again sometime soon."_

 _"Fine. But I did kill a lot of em!"_

 _"We know."_

"We know."

Lena giggled, and started to bank, turning back towards the base. We slowly descended, coming up on runway five. However, the plane started to wobble, and I instinctively reached for the joystick. It's a good thing I did, too, as we nearly flipped upside down. I pulled hard on the stick, pushing the throttle to maximum, sending us up and away from the base and back into the sky. By the time I realized what stunt I had just pulled, Winston was already congratulating me.

 _"Bravo Coven! Bravo!"_

"Uh, what?" I frowned.

 _"I knew you still had it in you! Even after all this time..."_

 _"Thanks Cov, you really saved my sorry arse."_

"Uh, don't mention it?" I said quizzically. "What exactly did I do?"

 _"You pulled a good old up and away, something only the best can do. Bravo!"_ I could hear Winston clapping and laughing on the other end of the comm.

"Wait, what?"

 _"Do I need to spell it out for ya too? You. Pulled. A. Fancy. Move. That. Saved. Our. Bu-"_

"Alright alright Lena, I get it." I finally realized what I had done. My hands had moved automatically, and I had 'pulled up' just in time, only about ten meters off the ground, in fact. Good ol' pilot instincts.

 _"Man, I wish I could be loike you..."_ Lena said. I didn't even have to see her face to know that she was swooning.

"Keep practicing, and you might be." I said, as I started to turn back towards the base. I guided us in slowly, trusting my instincts to land us safely, which I did. I taxied into the hangar, as directed by the flashing lights on the ground. Once the large doors had closed and the jet's engine had been turned off, Lena and I got out. As we landed on the floor, Winston came over to us.

"Ah yes, the mighty Flying Dutchman returns!" he said, clapping me on the shoulder. It was more of a slam, really.

"Ah, I... ow, haven't been called that in a long time." I said, rubbing my now-sore shoulder.

"Flying Dutchman?" Lena asked, a question written all over her face.

"That was Coven's nickname, back when he was still a pilot." Winston explained, turning to look at the girl. "He was so skilled, that to come up against him was to come up against death itself."

"Now now, Winston. Don't overexaggerate things like the media." I said grumpily, heading to the changeroom.

"Oh come now Coven, we both know you were- are the best pilot in the history of the RCAF!" Winston said, turning to follow me.

"I may have been the best, but I was no 'Flying Dutchman'! That thing was a frigate, for chrissake! It had SAILS."

"And you had wings. Your point?"

"My point is that you can't compare an old make-believe undead ship to a modern, not-so-undead plane!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because you CAN'T!"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"What do you want for an answer? I have nothing to tell you..."

Our voices faded as we reached the changeroom, becoming muffled squabbling. Lena just rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope I'll be able to do more chapters like this. Long, humorous, and slightly foreshadowing things such as this are just so satisfying to write. Speaking of foreshadowing, I'd like to hear your thoughts on that little flashback I put in the middle. Are ya'll interested in hearing Coven's backstory? Or do you want more Brit on Canuck action? Let me know, and as always, hope you enjoyed. ;)**

 **P.S. There are a couple of little easter eggs (as usual) hidden in here. Can you find them? ;P**


	10. 04-04-2058 (Pt 1)

_**Creating new Journal entry...**_

 _ **Created.**_

 _ **Initiating voice recording systems...**_

 _ **Done.**_

 _ **Speak anytime.**_

 _-and I swear, if you so much as THINK about touching it again, I will immediately put you in a straight jacket, tie a fifty-pound weight to your foot, and throw you into the Pacific!_

 _Boris, my comrade, your theory is completely unrealistic! You're not a psychic, and I doubt that even with all your brawn you could throw me, a straight jacket, and a "fifty-pound weight" into the Pacific._

 _Oh for fuck's sake, Kai, you are the most infuriating squadmate I've ever had the... displeasure to work with! Even worse than Brian!_

 _Hey! Why do ya gotta bring me into this?_

 _Because I can! That's why! What? You gonna fight me?_

 _I daresay I will._

 _Well come on then! I'm ready when-_

 _*thud*_

 _HEY! Why're you throwing shit at me?! Come down here and fight like a ma-_

 _*thud*_

 _Oh you little shitstick, you ready to die?!_

 _*thud*_

 _Aw, damn it! That got me in the eye!_

 _I know it did! Next time, leave me out of this, and you might be able to see-_

 _*thud*_

 _Hey! Don't use my tactic against me! That isn't honourable!_

 _Honourable?! YOU can't talk about honour!_

 _Why the hell not?!  
_

 _You're the one not fighting me on fair ground! That's why!_

 _You two sound like whining children that haven't gotten that extra scoop of ice crea-_

 _*thud* *thud*_

 _SHUT-UP KAI!_

Think I should step in?

 _Why should I "shut-up"? I've barely said a wor-_

 _*thud* *thud*_

 _CAN YOU TWO STOP THROWING PORN?!_

 _NO!_

I think I shou-

 _FINE. YOU ASKED FOR IT!_

 _*scuffling sounds, faint thuds*_

 _*silence*_

Think they're done?

 _*more scuffling*_

 _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GRABBING?!  
_

 _I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE SITTING ON MY FACE, I CAN'T SEE SHIT!_

 _...I am huh?_

 _Don't you dare. Don't you fucking da-_

 _*fart*_

 _*silence*_

 _You asshole. Literally._

PFFT-

 _OW! GOD! KAI WHAT THE HELL THAT'S MY DI-_

 _CAN YOU STOP SHOVING YOUR FOOT UP MY A-_

 _MMMPH! MMM-MMPH-MMM!_

 _*bang*_

 _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!_

 _*scuffling*_

 _NOTHING MAJOR COLONEL SIR!_

Now they're in for it.

 _It didn't... look like nothing. Any of you ladies care to explain?_

 _NO SIR MAJOR COLONEL SIR!_

 _I thought as much. You, asian. Where's your Lieutenant?_

Oh shit. Now I'm in for it.

 _IN THE WASHROOM SIR!_

 _CAN YOU STOP YELLING IN MY EAR?!_

 _YES SIR MAJOR- I mean, yes sir!_

 _Finally. Don't move. ANY OF YOU._

 _*footsteps*_

 _*knock*_

 _Lieutenant? Are you in there?_

 _*gulp*_

Yes sir.

 _Come out._

Here we go...

 _*flush*_

Yes sir?

 _Winston wants to speak with you._

...sir?

 _What's so hard to understand, Lieutenant? The monkey. Wants to speak. With you. In his lab. Right now._

No I understand that, sir, but- nevermind.

 _What is it?_

Nothing, sir. I just forgot to wash my hands, that's all.

 _Ugh. Do that, and then get down to the hangar. I wouldn't keep that monkey waiting if I were you._

 _*footsteps*_

 _AND you three!_

 _SIR!_

 _AGH- STOP YELLING IN MY EAR GODDAMMIT!_

 _Sorry sir._

 _S-sorry sir._

 _I didn't yell tho..._

 _You three... clean up this mess._

 _Uh sir?_

 _Yes Private?_

 _That's, uh, mine._

 _What is?_

 _That... magazine you're holding._

 _What, this? This... Playboy Girl of the Month?_

 _Uh... yes, sir._

 _It's mine now._

 _B-but sir, I-_

 _You have many more butts to look at, Private. Be glad I'm not confiscating all of them._

 _Yes, sir. Thank-you sir._

 _Don't mention it, Private. GET TO WORK._

 _*slam*_

 _Few. What a stuck-up-_

 _*muffled* I'M RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!_

 _...stuck-up, kind, caring officer, that has his subordinates' best interests in mind._

 _*silence*_

 _Ugh._

 _I heard that._

 _*laughter*_

 _*sigh* Why is it always me...?_

Aw, cheer up Boris! He only took one, after all!

 _What does he even need it for? He has a wife._

 _Which he doesn't see eleven out of twelve months of the year._

 _Like that's an excuse._

 _When he's got a daughter with an ass like that? Pretty good excuse in my humble opinion._

 _Your humble opinion? Since when was your opinion humble? Actually, since when did you have an opinion?_

 _*laughter*_

 _Yeah yeah, screw you too Brian._

Alright, "you three". Clean this up. I want this place sparkling by the time I'm back.

 _What if you don't come back?_

Is that a threat?

 _No, just a test of your wit._

...what?

 _Seriously? "What if you don't", wait for it, "come-back"?_

 _Did you just try to formulate a bad pun?_

 _Yes. Yes I did. And it was a good pun!_

Good puns make you laugh. Bad ones make you cringe.

 _None of you cringed sooo..._

 _Cringe on the INSIDE, dumbass!_

 _But your mouth is on the outside._

 _You know that's not what I mean!_

 _No. I don't. Enlighten me._

 _You do NOT want to start another fight._

 _Yes, please don't. My nose still burns._

 _Ha! That's what you get! I sure am glad today was chili day in the mess._

 _You call that... red goop chili?! Your culinary tastes astound me._

 _At least I have culinary tastes._

 _*laughter*_

 _Oooh! Burnnnn!_

Someone get this man some water!

 _Ugh. Coven, don't you have somewhere to be...?_

Do you promise not to destroy this place while I'm gone?

 _Of course. Like you said, we'll have it sparkling clean!_

 _Yeah, speaking of which, where'd you put the wax?_

 _That should be in the washroom._

Careful going in there! I dropped a second FatMan on Nagasaki.

 _OH GOD MY NOSE!  
_

 _*laughter*_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Bonjour tout-la-monde! Comment ca va? Ca va bien? Magnifique!**

 **That ^ is the extent of my French knowledge. Which is ironic since in Canada, French is an official language. Meh.**


	11. 04-04-2058 (Pt 2)

I stepped outside and immediately regretted not bringing a heavier jacket. Then again, the only jacket heavier than mine was Boris' and... I glanced back at the barracks, hearing the muffled voices inside. They were hostile. I sighed and moved on, trudging through the snow towards the hangar.

What could Winston want with me? Ever since Lena and I had flown three days earlier, the snow had been coming down harder than ever! If we couldn't go flying, what were we supposed to do? Talk? Go through the basics of flight? Eat bananas? Actually, that sounds like something Winston would force on us...

I reached the hangar, boots full of snow, ears and nose already showing the first signs of frostbite. As I put my hand on the door handle, I stopped, thinking back. The Major had been wearing just his uniform. How the hell did he- My thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open, sending me flying into the snow.

"I vill not stand for zis! That is plain suicide!" Reinhardt came stomping out through the now-broken door, stepping on me in the process. Thankfully, real-life isn't like the cartoons, and I didn't stick to his foot as he kept walking. No, he nearly crushed my ribs instead.

"Vat the- Cov!" Reinhardt immediately brightened, picking me up out of the snow and giving me a bear hug. "Vat are you doing down zere?"

"Trying to- *cough* not die." I groaned, as Reinhardt crushed my body even further.

"Rein! Put 'im down, love! You're killin' him!"

"Ah, yes, my apologies. I forget my own strength sometimes!" He set me back down in the snow, giving me a pat on the head. I swear, if he wasn't twice my height and had twice as many muscles I'd-

"Yoo hoo! Cov! Wakey wakey! Hehe! You look loike you're gonna murder a chap, love!" Lena said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Rememba! Rein's a big guy!"

"How the heck do you read my mind so easily, Lena?" I asked, rubbing my sore chest.

"Easy! I just look at 'cha!"

"Are you saying I'm easy to read?"

"Yep!" Giggle.

"Why you little-"

"Cov! Please, come in." Winston said, stopping me in the middle of my sentence. "We were just talking about you."

"You were, eh? Why were my ears frozen then?" I said, stepping into the warmth of the hangar. Well, relative warmth. It was a hangar.

"What do you mean?" Winston said, scratching his chin. I sighed.

"When people talk about you your ears are supposed to get warm, ya know?" Winston shook his head. I sighed again. "I wouldn't expect a monkey to understand..."

"I'm an ape, just so you know. Apes are smarter, stronger, and faster than plain old, 'monkeys'."

"Alright alright, no need to get defensive." I said, rolling my eyes at the ground. Once I had successfully removed the ice that trapped my feet inside my boots, I took them off and hung up my coat. Reinhardt and Lena did the same. Well, no they didn't. They weren't wearing coats. Because they had already been inside. Talking to a monkey. Kill me.

Winston gestured to a chair just opposite of him, and I took my seat. Reinhardt and Lena followed suit. In different chairs. Because I was already sitting in the one Winston had gestured to. Why am I explaining this.

When everyone was settled, Winston clapped his hands- err, paws- err... what do monk- apes have? I'm just gonna go with hands. Winston clapped his hand-things together and said, "Here's the deal."

We waited.

And waited.

And waited again.

He sai- nope. We waited some more.

After a minute, Winston continued. "We want to send you on a mission, Cov."

I shrugged. "Alright. What's the mission?"

"A simple retrieval. You see, an... associate of ours," Winston glanced at Reinhardt. "was captured."

"That's not a 'retrieval'. That's a rescue." I said, folding my arms.

"You didn't let me finish. She doesn't need a rescue. She got away with relative ease. However, the briefcase she was carrying did not."

"Typical."

"She was carryin- excuse me what?"

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"Nope."

"Yes you did."

"No I did not."

"Stop lying Cov."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh mein Gott, VHAT IS ZE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?!" Reinhardt yelled, slamming his fist into the table. Yes, into. I used proper grammar. "You are acting like children!"

"I'm simply saying that Cov said something." Winston said, frowning.

"And I'm simply disagreeing." I said, shrugging.

"Töte mich jetzt, STOP ARGUING! VINSTON! GET TO ZE POINT! AND COV! SHUT-UP!"

"Geez louise, alright Reinhardt. Don't have to be such a dick about it..." I said sulkily.

"VHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothin'."

"YOU SAID SOMETHI- vait a minute."

I grinned and winked at Reinhardt, making him give me the evil eye. I could hear Lena stifling laughter.

"ANYWAYS, as I was saying, our associate was carrying a briefcase that contained some VERY important blueprints that may or may not end up bringing the end of the world if they fall into the wrong hands." Winston looked at me.

"So you want me to go get them so that the big baddies don't end the world yadda yadda I've heard it a thousand times someone hire a new writer."

"What?"

"Nothing. Where am I going?"

"Your destination is a city named Oasis. You've heard of it, I assume?"

I frowned. "Of course I have, that place's like the science capitol of the world, right?"

"Correct. You will make a brief stop in Toronto to pick up your gear and meet with our associate to discuss the more intricate stuff. Got it?"

"Can you just tell me who this 'associate' is? It's a pain to write that wor- I mean it's annoying to hear it over and over again."

Winston sighed. "Her name is Dr. Angela Ziegler."

My eyebrows shot up. Angela? SHE was the associate? If she was the one carrying the blueprints, then they might really be important. Or it could just be plot convenience. Either one.

"Alright, when am I leaving?"

"Tonight."

I gawked. "Tonight? It's already 'tonight'!"

"I know. There's a Snow Trekker outside ready to take you to the airport."

"A... Snow Trekker?" I frowned. "I'm seriously going in one of those?"

"No other transportation was available. You're gonna need to tough it out."

I sighed. "Alright, fine." I stood up and trudged over to my boots, slipping them on and grabbing my coat. I made my way back to the table when I realized that Lena had her stuff on too. I immediately grew suspicious.

"Why do you have your stuff on too?" I said, squinting at her. She smiled.

"Why do ya think? I'm comin' with ya, love!"

My shoulders slumped. "For the whole mission or...?"

"Yep! The whole bloody thing!"

My shoulders slumped further. A boring mission with her shouldn't have seemed that bad, considering the fact that we'd have plenty of 'fun time' (if ya know what I mean), but that also meant I'd have to babysit her throughout the process. Basically, I'd have to body-block everything. I hate my life.

"Yes, that was the thing me and Reinhardt were arguing about." Winston said, glancing at the big German.

"I still insist it's too dangerous!"

"It's a TEAMBUILDING exercise! They won't see much combat, if any at all! Not in a city like Oasis!"

"No. I vill not risk our only pilot."

"There is no risk!"

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Stop. I vill not argue vith you."

"Rein, remember my track record?" I said, sympathetic. "If worse comes to worse, I'll just pull out and lock Lena in her room or something."

"Oi! You certainly will not!"

"I certainly will."

"Will not!"

"Will."

"COV! Cov!" Reinhardt gave a half-hearted laugh, attempting to defuse the bomb that was ready to go off. "It's alright. She can go. Just promise me you'll keep her in vone piece?"

"Of course."

"Good. Good. Alright, come, I'll show you to the Trekker."

Reinhardt stood up and headed to the opposite side of the hangar, with me and Lena in tow. As we reached the door that lead to the docking bay, Winston called out to me.

"Cov! Wait!"

I turned towards the monk- ape, hoping that I wouldn't get another lengthy speech. Instead, I turned just in time to catch a small sphere he had thrown at me. Playing baseball helps.

"What's this?" I said, turning it over in my hands. It was a small, flat sphere with a sort of raised triangle in the middle. You knew about the sphere already, I was just repeating it for clarifica-

"Just a prototype I've been working on. If you remember, use it on your mission and tell me how it does."

"What does it do?"

"...I'm not sure."

"What?!"

"No time to explain, go quick! It's almost midnight!"

Reinhardt glanced at the gigantic watch on his even more gigantic wrist. "Ah yes! Ve must go!" He grabbed me and Lena and yanked us out the door, and into the freezing cold Alaskan weather. I really shoulda brought that coat.


	12. 04-09-2058

_**Creating new Journal entry...**_

 _ **Created.**_

 _ **Initiating voice recording systems...**_

 _ **Done.**_

 _ **Speak anytime.**_

*yawn* Today is... it's... the ninth of April, I'm on a plane headed for Oasis. We just left Toronto, after picking up some stuff that'll help us on our mission, as well as some stuff that won't- *cough*Angela*cough*.

 _Vat? Did you say my name?_

Ah... no.

 _Very vell then._

See? Why can't Reinhardt be like her? So easygoing and carefree... anyhow, when we stopped in Toronto, I learned that it wasn't just me, Angela, and Lena going, but the rest of the squad (literally) too. That is, if you don't remember- which I have no idea why you wouldn't since you're a machine- Boris was right, I'm waaaaay too familiar with this thing, too many personal pronouns - Boris Tremlowe, Brian Kink, and Kai Dexter (I totally didn't not mention them again because I wanted to make sure I remembered their names. Totally.).

 _Ayo!_

 _'Sup._

 _Bonjour._

 _Oh shut-up with that snazzy French crap Kai._

 _French is not snazzy! It is elegant._

 _Same difference._

 _In no way is 'snazzy' the same as elegant!_

 _Would you two shut-up? I'm trying to sleep here!_

 _Yes please, loves. Do have some mercay on those of us who value sleep._

 _Hmph. Fine._

 _Apologies, Mon Chéri, it will not-_

 _KAI!_

 _Oh fine! Go back to your disgusting magazines!_

 _They are NOT disgusting! They are... 'elegant'._

 _How in the name of all that is blue are PORN magazines elegant?!_

 _Zat iz enough!_

*silence*

 _I thought you vere an elite group of fighters, who vere meant to retrieve a briefcase containing highly sensitive information! I look at you and all I see are three men- no, boys -who bicker about the smallest thing! You ought to man up, and start behaving like you should and- VAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!_

Angela... I don't know how to say this but... well that's just it. You're naked. Butt naked.

*silence*

 _*sigh* Keep these three in line, Cov._

 _*_ footsteps*

*silence*

 _Ahem..._

 _Heh..._

 _She was..._

 _Haha.._

 _Hahaha..._

 _...naked!_

 _BAHAHAHAHA-_

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_

 _AHAHAHAHA- *cough, choke* -HAHAHAHAHAHA-_

 _OH SHUT-UP! YOU'VE SEEN VOMEN BEFORE!_

 _GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_

 _MY SIDES! MY SIDES!_

 _OHOHOHO- *thud* -HOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA-_

 _ANGELA-HA! ANGELA, LOVE, JUST GO TO- BAHA -BED! DON'T MAKE IT A-HA-HA-HANY WORSE!_

TAKE HER ADVICE ZIEG! JUST DO ITAH-HA-HA-HA!

 _OLD MEME BRO! AHAHAHA!_

 _GAH! ALL OF YOU, GO TO HE-_

 _BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_

 _GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_

 _OHOHOHOHOHAAAAAAAHAHA-_

 _AHAHA! SOMEBODY, QUICK, KILL ME! MY SIDES ARE DYING! AHAHAHA-_

 _AGHHHRAH! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!_

AHAHA!

 _BOHOHO!_

 _AHAhaaa..._

 _Pfft..._

 _Whew..._

 _Fewf..._

 _That was intense._

 _Yeah._

 _*silence*_

 _Heh, butt._

 _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **'Till next time!**


End file.
